


I rather see the world burn

by Kindred



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Newt, Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampire thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Your family has left you here to die Newt. Don’t ask… D-Don’t ask me to.”





	I rather see the world burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Inkább nézném végig, ahogyan a világ porig ég...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676485) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> requested fic 
> 
> I still see him as Stiles

“I’m not going to let you die?” Thomas snarled, he spun them around and pinned Newt to the wall knocking the wind out of him. The light brown haired teen looked up at the whisky eyes and saw them shift in colour; he looked down to Thomas’s mouth and held his breath as he sees the other’s fangs.   
“Y-You should.” He whispered, Thomas, shook his head and leaned down and kissed him as he ran his fingers through Newt’s hair and mouthed his way down his throat. “You said you would never turn someone? That you would never be l-like them.” Newt whimpered, his body was running hot but he couldn’t tell if it was because of the illness or because Thomas was so close.  
“I would for you, just to save you I would break my own promise.” 

He looked back up at Newt and smiled softly at him seeing the dark brown eyes shimmer with tears. Thomas stroked his tears stain cheeks Newt’s hospital gown was slipping off his shoulders; he turned around and walked to the quarantine door and looked out to see the Orderly at the end of the hall sat watching TV. “Tommy…” Thomas looked at him, he was pale sickly and if Thomas was a better person he would easy Newt into darkness arms, but for a century he was alone feeling the endless night turn him bitter but losing his memories and meeting Newt was the best thing that ever happens to him. Losing him was not an option “…Think about this carefully about what you are saying.” Newt tells him weakly, he coughs and his whole body shakes.   
“I thought about this very carefully.” 

Newt coughed again this time it was more violent and when he stopped he looked up at Thomas blood running down his chin dripping off and landing at his feet. His hands were covered in the ruby liquid growling as he watched those vibrate eyes shimmer in fear as his whole body starts to crumble. The vampire rushes over to him and picks him up and carries him over to the horrid hospital bed and laid him out. “Your family has left you here to die Newt. Don’t ask… D-Don’t ask me to.” He whispered, as he knelt above him and used the bed sheets to wipe the blood off Newt’s lips and chin “You never left me at my darkest hour and I won’t leave you.” He tells him. “You and me.” He whispered as he swiped the tears from his face. Newt frowned as he looked at the pink tears falling from Thomas’ dark eyes. 

Reaching up Newt tangled his fingers in the vampire’s hair and tilted his he head offering up his throat to him and then looked at him from the corner of his eyes and smiled at him. A pure bright smile that he hadn’t seen in Newt in months it made Thomas smiled back and lowered his head to his throat. He stopped as he hovered over the slender throat and then licked his lips and then whispered: “Let me try and make this a little less painful.” He purred, as he let his hands slide down Newt’s body and slip under the hospital gown up to whimpering mortal’s cock and firmly grasps it before moving his hand in slow but firm movements. Newt gasped his eyes widen as his body arched off the bed as Thomas kept watches him, his own cock hardening in his jeans as he bites his bottom lips with his fangs until they bleed. 

Twisting and moaning Newt’s body was tingling with need as he felt his orgasm approaching “T-Tommy!” He moaned, as he fisted the vampire’s shirt as he felt his thumb slice across the slit of his cock making him whimper “Oh god!” He sobbed. Leaning down Thomas kissed him letting his blood fill his soon to be lover’s mouth. Newt’s hands warped here warped around Thomas’s neck and kissed back taking in as much of vampire’s blood as he could until he felt those sinful lips move down to his throat. 

Thomas kissed his throat letting his fangs scrap the tender skin and when he felt Newt cry out and cover his hand with cum, he sunk his fangs into Newt’s throat. The spike of pain shook him as much as his orgasm forcing his body to cum for the second time. He held onto the vampire until he comes limp and left light headed, Thomas licked the area capturing the blood that escaped before looking down at his mate and smiled as he watched him change. “I don’t regret this.”


End file.
